Tuff, Tuffer, and Tuffest
Tuff, Tuffer, and Tuffest is the 1st episode in the 1st season of T.U.F.F. Puppy. Guitar Gag: Chief plays the guitar by jumping on the strings, but it explodes. Plot Dudley is dumping a plate of cookies into his mouth when Chief and Keswick come in and tell him about a wrestling competition with D.O.O.M. Dudley is not listening and keeps dumping cookies in his mouth. Keswick presses a button and the tray flies away. He explains that he made all the trays remote controlled. Chief and Keswick explain once more, but Dudley is dumping another plate of cookies into his mouth. When Chief asks how many plates of cookies Dudley has, Dudley says 10. Keswick takes all of them and explains. Dudley wants to enter, so Chief decides he and Keswick will enter. Kitty finishes designing some suits. At D.O.O.M., Snaptrap tells the members about the competition. He picks himself to enter. The others are fighting over who else will wrestle. Snaptrap decides who doesn't fall into the shark tank will win. He presses a button, and everyone falls in. A shark is using Francisco as a ball, so Snaptrap picks him and tells everyone that they will cheat. Larry buys some super suits for them to use. When the competition is about to start, Dudley is wearing a silly and heavy costume and keeps falling down. Keswick is wearing a robot costume. Snaptrap is wearing machines over his body hid with an elastic suit. Francisco is wearing a suit too small for him with machines installed inside his mask. When the competition begins, it's Keswick vs. Francisco. Keswick punches Francisco repeatedly, but it doesn't do anything. Francisco kicks Keswick and knocks him down. Next, it's Francisco vs. Dudley. Francisco wins. Dudley vs. Snaptrap. Snaptrap uses his machine to fire a small bomb that knocks Dudley out of the ring. Keswick vs. Snaptrap. Keswick jumps on Snaptrap's head, but Snaptrap uses laser nostrils to knock him off. The announcer says D.O.O.M. has one and can do unpayed destruction to T.U.F.F. But, Dudley falls on Snaptrap and Francisco, making some machines come out. The win goes to T.U.F.F. Dudley and Francisco use their machines to cause major destruction to the members of T.U.F.F. Francisco ties them together, and Snaptrap puts a big bomb near them. Dudley's heavy suit becomes useful during the time and saves the day. Later, Chief has a huge statue of Dudley wearing his suit made out of iron be put next to T.U.F.F. headquarters. It then falls, and everyone runs for their life. Recurring Gags The Cookie Plate Gag Dudley keeps dumping cookies into his mouth. *He doesn't listen doing it when the episode first comes on. *He still doesn't listen when Chief and Keswick explain it again. *When the matches are about to start, Dudley dumps cookies into his suit for good luck. *After losing his match with Francisco, he dumps another plate of cookies into his mouth. He tells Keswick he eats cookies when he's upset. *He dumps another plate of cookies into his mouth after his match with Snaptrap. *Towards the end, he is seen dumping 4 plates of cookies into his mouth, and when the statue is destroying T.U.F.F., he yells, "I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO FINISH MY COOKIES!" while running. The Fall-Down Gag Dudley's suit keeps making him fall down. *When it first shows the wrestling arena, Dudley falls down and gets up three times. *In the ring against Francisco, Dudley falls and break the ropes. *The same thing happens when against Snaptrap. *After Snaptrap knocked Keswick out of the ring, Dudley fell on Keswick. *Dudley falls to reveal the machines. *When tied up, Dudley falls and sends T.U.F.F. on its side, also flinging out Kitty. *Dudley falls, breaking the ground and making an earthquake, damaging Snaptrap and Francisco. *When the statue of Dudley falls onto T.U.F.F., everyone runs for their life. Category:Fan fiction